Path to Greatness V2
by Lanoa111
Summary: A rewrite of my first story. Hopefully better than first version. The Uchiha clan adopts Naruto after the Kyuubi attack, while the Sandaime disbands the civilian council. NaruHina! BloodlineNaruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Well, this is my rewritten chapter 1. Gonna be a while, but I'm going to try to make it much better than the older version was. If anyone wants to beta for me, please feel free to pm me. I need all the help I can get. **

**Summary: After the Kyuubi attack, Sandaime disbands the council and tells no one but the clan heads about the sealing of the Kyuubi. After, Naruto is adopted by the Uchiha clan. Will he be able to make his way to the top of the ninja world? BloodlineNaruto! NaruHina! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**"You can't do this Minato!" Hiruzen shouted. "There has to be another way!" Minato Namikaze sighed before answering.

"If there was, don't you think I would have found it?" He asked. Hiruzen stuttered for a moment before settling for glaring at Minato.

"There must be though!" Hiruzen stubbornly said. Minato just grabbed the bundle from of the Hokage's desk and held it for a moment, a sad expression on his face.

"Just make sure he is seen as a hero. I don't want him to have to grow up without either of his parents, but it's neccesary. You'll have to take up the Hokage mantle again old friend. Good luck." Minato said, before he flashed out of the room and to the battlefield. Hiruzen just sat down at the desk, running his hands over the cold wood that was worn from years of paperwork sliding across it. Ten minutes later, he saw a bright flash of light that lasted seconds only, before fading away. Not long after, a anbu appeared in the office and kneeled in front of the desk.

"Hokage-sama." He said. Hiruzen sighed before waving him on.

"The Kyuubi has been defeated, but the Yondaime is dead." Hiruzen allowed no emotion to show on his face. It wouldn't do for the Hokage to succumb to grief at a time like this.

"Was he holding a bundle in his arms at his death?" Hiruzen asked with a voice void of emotion. The anbu member gave a terse nod. "Good. Retrieve that bundle and bring it here. Also summon the clan heads. Do not take no as an answer." Hiruzen said.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The anbu said before disappearing again. Hiruzen sighed before getting up and going up to the rooftop and staring up at the stars. He stayed there for five minutes before going back down to his office. The clan heads would be here soon, and so would little Naruto.

"I hope you knew what you were doing Minato." Hiruzen whispered as he walked back down the stairs to his office.

* * *

Hiruzen stared at the little bundle currently held in the hands of the anbu member from before. He purposely tuned out the arguing of the clan heads and mentally sighed at the way his night was going so far. It had started off all right, but as soon as the clan heads all walked in, it had turned into a night of arguing over the fate of the baby held in the anbu members arms. They all wanted the boy to be raised, that was a given, considering the baby was Minato's son. But the Hyuuga and Inuzuka heads were arguing over who would raise him. Hiruzen sighed again. It looked like he would have to step in and decide the matter for them. They were resorting to petty insults now.

"We aren't the ones who use a cursed seal on our own family!" Tsume shouted at Hiashi. Fugaku sat by during all this with a grimace on his face, and watching everything. Shibi sat beside Fugaku and an angry buzzing could be heard coming from his kikaichu. Hiruzen grinned. It appeared he wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed at the arguing. The Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan heads weren't arguing, but they were watching the Inuzuka and Hyuuga with mild amusement.

"Sit down, and shut up!" Hiruzen said. Hiashi and Tsume immediately shut up and sat down. Fugaku smirked in amusement while the buzzing from Shibi disappeared. Hiruzen sighed before continuing. "Fugaku will raise the child as his own. If anyone has any objections over this, take it up with me." He said. None of the clan heads said anything. Nothing needed to be said. Hiruzens word was law.

"May I ask why you chose me Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asked.

"You were one of the ones that was not arguing-" Hiruzen began. Hiashi and Tsume looked embarrassed for a moment and looked away. "-and for another, you were on Minato's team, so I believe you deserve the chance to raise his boy." Hiruzen finished. All the clan heads nodded at this. "Now, If you would take Naruto Fugaku." Obeying his Hokage's orders, Fugaku took the child from the anbu's arms and cradled his head gently. "I believe we are done here. We can finish whatever business we have left tomorrow." All the clan heads nodded at this and filed out of the room. Hiruzen sighed again before staring at the picture of Minato hanging on the wall and slowly left the room. Time to get home and rest up for tomorrow.

* * *

Fugaku sighed as he walked into the compound carrying Naruto. It was time to introduce him to the clan. As soon as he made it through the gates, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, and his father Tarou were waiting for him in front of the house. Mikoto was holding a bundle that Fugaku knew was their newborn son. Fugaku walked over to her and slowly handed Naruto to her before walking inside and wearily sitting down in the dining room. Itachi and Shisui both helped Tarou inside before running up to Itachi's room. Mikoto went to put the two babies to bed and look after them. Fugaku and Tarou just continued to sit in the dining room in silence. Ten minutes later Mikoto walked in and sat down beside Fugaku. Finally Fugaku sighed and began explaining everything that had happened that night. Mikoto continued to look more and more sad as she heard about all the casualties that were confirmed. The losses the clans suffered were astronomical. The Uchiha clan alone had suffered nearly three quarters of their entire clan, Including both of Shisui's parents. The Hyuuga's lost about half their clan, although they were mostly branch members. The minor clans had also lost many members, particularly the Nara. Where the Nara clan had close to a hundred members before, they were now down to a mere twenty. All members of the Namikaze clan who had gone out to fight the Kyuubi had been eliminated by the end of the fighting. Thankfully the clan heads had survived except for the Namikaze. The greatest loss that night was the Yondaime though. Minato Namikaze. The Yellow Flash. Already the civilians were in mourning over the loss of their hero.

"Is there any good news this night?" Tarou asked in a sad voice.

"The Namikaze clan survives." Was all Fugaku said. Tarou suddenly looked towards the babies room before turning towards Fugaku with a hopeful expression. Fugaku merely gave a slight nod of his head. Tarou sighed in relief. At least Konoha still had one member of the Namikaze clan. "We should go to bed." Fugaku said after a moment of silence. The other two nodded before getting up. Fugaku and Mikoto helped Tarou to bed before Mikoto went to put the two boys to bed. Shisui would be living with the head family from now on. That way he would be able to be around his best friend Itachi and wouldn't sink into depression. Five minutes later the entire compound was completely dark and everybody was in bed. No one noticed a silent shadow disappear into the night.

* * *

Six years later...

"Naruto, get up!" Mikoto shouted through the door. Naruto for his part ignored her and turned over on his side before going back to sleep. "Don't make me get you're brother!" She shouted. Naruto's eyes instantly shot open.

"You wouldn't!" He shouted back. Mikoto grinned.

"Try me." She said. Naruto gulped before scrambling out of his bed. Mikoto hearing him getting up grinned to herself.

"Your father wants to see you after your done!" She shouted as she walked away. Naruto groaned before finishing dressing in a white t-shirt, brown shorts, and sandals. He quickly ran out of the room and down the hall to his fathers office. Surprisingly Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui were already waiting outside the door. Just as he got there, the door opened and all four walked into Fugaku's office.

"Good to see your all on time." Fugaku said with a hint of sarcasm. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. Itachi and Shisui smiled at the antics of their little brothers. "I called you here for a reason. All of you sit down." He said while motioning for all four to sit. He himself sat down and waited for them before he started. "As you know Naruto, you're not an Uchiha." Naruto looked sad at that but nodded. "That isn't to say we don't consider you family, but the blood that runs through your veins is not that of an Uchiha. Your family is the Namikaze who were all wiped out during the third shinobi war and the Kyuubi attack. You are the only remaining one, and that is why we have been raising you as our own." Naruto nodded in acceptance while Sasuke grinned at him. Itachi and Shisui were looking at their father in curiosity. They had not been told of this before.

"The Namikaze were a very powerful clan, and had good relationships with all the other clans of Konoha. They are thought to have originated in the land of water but moved here in the hopes of a bright future. From what your father told me, the clan basically split in half. One half would move to Konoha, while another would stay in the land of water. That way, the clan would be harder to completely eradicate. That hope was shattered with the occurence of the bloodline purges a few years ago, but it was a good plan." All four children were looking at Fugaku in fascination at the story. Fugaku hid his chuckle of amusement before continuing. "Your family, like most other clans had a bloodline. The creation and control of lava. One of the sub-elements." He said. Naruto was smiling happily while Sasuke grinned at his brother. Fugaku opened a drawer in his desk and took out four scrolls before closing it again.

"These four scrolls are your's Naruto. Itachi, Shisui, you two will begin training these two so that they will be at the level of chuunin by the time they become genin." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and grinned. Itachi and Shisui mock groaned earning a glare from their younger brothers. Fugaku chuckled. "You may go now. I would read those scrolls Naruto. They might help in your training." Naruto and Sasuke quickly ran out of the room. Itachi and Shisui both followed slowly as to plan out what they were going to teach the two. Fugaku stayed for a moment and looked after the four before sighing and heading for the kitchen. It was time for breakfast.

When he finally got there, Sasuke and Naruto were already done eating and were waiting impatiently for Itachi and Shisui who were eating slowly. Tarou was also sitting at the table and eating slowly. He was now over eighty and was having more trouble moving around. He mostly stayed in the house and told the boys war stories from his time as a shinobi. Mikoto was just finishing eating her breakfast. Now that the boys were starting shinobi training, she would start going on missions again soon. After all, she was still a shinobi of Konoha.

"Foods on the table honey. I have to go. Bye!" Mikoto said as she put her plate away and ran out the door. Fugaku waved goodbye before he got his breakfast and ate it slowly. Five minutes later Itachi and Shisui finished eating and took Naruto and Sasuke out of the house and into the clans training area.

Fugaku and Tarou both laughed lightly before finishing their breakfast. Fugaku left the room to get caught up on his paperwork, while Tarou stayed at the table and read a book, waiting for the boys to finish their training.

* * *

"Alright, me and Shisui have finished drawing up a training program for the two of you." Itachi said as he gave the two an evil smirk. Shisui for his part just grinned at the fearful expressions on his brothers faces. This was going to be fun.

"You're warm up will consist of ten minutes of stretches, then five laps around this field, followed by twenty sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups. Every month, the warm up will be increased by five until you are doing a hundred laps around the field, and five hundred push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups for your warm up. After your warm up, we will work on your chakra control. After three months of chakra control, we will start working on teaching you two some basic ninjutsu and genjutsu for nine months. By the time that's done, we will start teaching you taijutsu." Shisui said. Naruto and Sasuke looked confused at this.

"Um, why aren't we learning taijutsu before that? Kiba and Hinata are learning taijutsu already." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Itachi sighed before answering.

"The Hyuuga and Inuzuka clan rely completely on their taijutsu. In truth, they rely on it too much. For this reason, they begin working on it much earlier than anyone else does except for the Akimichi. If you start with chakra control at a young age, it comes much more naturally than it does if you start at an older age. The younger you are when you start on it, the better. Also, we want you to already know the basic ninjutsu and genjutsu so we can get it over with." Itachi said with a sheepish grin. Naruto and Sasuke laughed at their older brothers before an immense killing intent focused on the two boys. Shisui loomed up behind them while they stood there shivering in fear.

"Are you done stretches already?" Shisui asked in a dark tone. Naruto and Sasuke quickly shook their heads. "Then I suggest you get too them." Naruto and Sasuke immediately started stretching while Itachi was rolling on the ground laughing. After ten minutes, the torture began.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke shouted while he was running. Naruto quickly pushed him out of the way as a kunai went past where his head would have been.

"The kunai are blunted, plus this increases your perception. Not to mention it's fun." Itachi said with a grin before throwing another kunai that Naruto barely dodged. Shisui was sitting on the ground watching all this go on and laughing at his two little brothers expense. After they finished their exercises, they started them on the basic leaf exercise.

"Alright, for this exercise, you need to keep this leaf stuck to your forehead with chakra. It's the most basic chakra control exercise. It's also the easiest. Now get to it!" Shisui said as he landed each a leaf. Naruto's was blown off his forehead when he tried it, while Sasuke's slid of his forehead. "Naruto use less chakra, Sasuke use more." Shisui said. They both tried it again, but the same thing happened. Shisui sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Takahiro Yuudai was a jounin of Iwagakure. In fact he was the strongest jounin they had. It really wasn't saying much, but it put him at least at the level of one of Konoha's regular jounin. For this reason, he had been chosen for this mission. He was to infiltrate Konoha and search for any sign of the dreaded Yellow Flash's family. All they knew was that he had family before he died, and that there might still be family here now. If he found any, he was to kidnap, or if necessary, kill them. Getting into Konoha was easy enough. He just had to use a simple jutsu to travel through the earth and under the walls. After that he came up through the ground and hid in an abandoned orphanage. The shinobi here had gotten so used to peace, that they hadn't even caught any trace of him and hadn't taken notice of the minor chakra flare due to his jutsu. It was pathetic really. He had quickly determined that there was no sign of the Yellow Flashes family in the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame compounds, and he had also checked all the orphanages and apartments. He had even checked the Namikaze compound with no success. After he had done that, he had gone immediately to the Uchiha compound, and lo and behold, there was a little blond brat playing at being a ninja. Unfortunately, it looked like there were two fairly powerful ninja watching over him. That left out capturing him, so he would have to kill him instead. Too bad. He didn't particularly enjoy hurting children.

"Oh well, might as well get started." He muttered to himself as he went through handseals. "Kaneton: Hagane Karada!" He whispered. Liquid steel came from the ground and conformed to his body as he slowly stood up from behind the trees he was behind. All he had to do was kill the brat and escape with his life. Fairly easy right?

* * *

Itachi was looking over his two pupils when he felt a sudden surge of chakra. Turning toward Shisui, he saw that he was turned toward the direction of the chakra surge. Thinking quickly Itachi sprinted over to his two younger brothers and knocked them unconscious before picking them up.

"Stall him until I get back!" Itachi whispered to Shisui before he disappeared in a burst of pure speed. Shisui kept his eyes on the source of the chakra surge and watched as a metallic figure came out.

"Well this complicates things." The figure spoke.

"Really? What are you doing here anyways?" Shisui asked.

"Killing the Yellow Flashes offspring. What else would I be doing." The figure said as he charged. Shisui ducked the haymaker aimed at his head, and quickly threw a punch at the figures torso. His fist seemed to bounce of the figures body and Shisui rolled away while cradling his broken hand.

"Seems your impervious to taijutsu. Wonder if that goes for ninjutsu as well?" He said as he went through one handed seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A large ball of flame went hurtling towards the figure and engulfed it. Shisui waited anxiously for the results of his jutsu. Suddenly he saw a figure walk out of the smoke. Shisui silently cursed to himself before readying himself for a very long fight. All of a sudden the figure went through handseals and whispered something. Shisui felt the chakra surge from underground and jumped to the side just as a massive spike erupted from the ground where he was just standing.

"You should feel proud of yourself. Not many people have survived this long against me." the figure said. "Too bad I have to kill you now."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think I can accommodate you there." Shisui said with a grimace. Shisui just heard a chuckle from the figure before it charged him again. Shisui continued dodging punches sent at him from the figure. This kept on going for about a minute before the figure kicked him in the gut and sent him hurtling into a tree. Shisui gasped as he smashed through the tree and hit the ground. The figure walked up and stood right in front of him.

"Say bye-bye." It said before raising its foot. Just as it was about to bring it down on Shisui's head, a hand covered in lightning punched through its side. The figure opened its mouth in surprise before its jutsu failed and the now revealed man collapsed on the ground unconscious. Shisui grinned as Kakashi stood over the man and gave an eye smile at Shisui. Shisui grinned back before falling unconscious.

* * *

Kakashi looked over the fallen Iwa nin with curiosity. Something about him seemed familiar, but he couldn't figure out what. He was a blond haired man about six feet tall. Well muscled as all shinobi are, and judging by the fact that he beat Shisui, fairly strong. _"Judging by that technique, he uses metal, which is as far as I know, only possible by rare members of the Namikaze clan. But how is he able to use it then?"_ Kakashi thought. kakashi looked over Shisui and found he had four broken ribs, a broken hand, and a lot of cuts and bruises. All in all, it would take about two or three weeks for Shisui to be back in fighting condition. Kakashi sighed as he picked both of them up and slung them over his shoulders before jumping away. It was going to be a long day for sure.

* * *

**Authors Note: That's it! Much better than the earlier chapters! Put a lot more time and effort into making them better as well though, so it seems to be a tradeoff! The previous polls still stick, so it will be Naruto wielding a katana, Sasuke a wakizashi, and Naruto gets the wolf contract. Sasuke's summon is now up so please vote! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well, sorry that it took so long to update, but I've been quite busy lately and I just haven't had the time to. Lol. Anyway's, it seems the poll for Sasuke's summon is tied between eagles and other, so I'll hold off on giving him one for the moment. Shouldn't affect the story too much. Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. **

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the hospital room with their adopted brother, waiting for him to wake up. Apparently he had gotten into a fight with an enemy shinobi that had infiltrated the village. The fact that the fight had happened just minutes after they had left was not lost on the boys. Itachi had a very tough time explaining his actions to the two.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned at him. "Of course he will be! Him and Itachi-nii-san are really strong! No way he won't be alright!" He said still grinning. Sasuke gave a tentative smile back before turning back to watching Shisui. Not too long after, a nurse came in and told the two to come back tomorrow. Nodding, the boys walked out of the hospital and started home.

When they finally got home, they saw their father at the table, reading a scroll.

"What're you reading tou-san?" Naruto asked.

Fugaku, hearing the two approaching, put away the after action report before standing up and facing the two. "Nothing that you need to know about at the moment." He said with a small smile. "Now, I believe it's time for bed." Naruto and Sasuke frowned but went up to their rooms without protest. Fugaku went to get ready for bed himself still thinking on what Inoichi and Ibiki had managed to figure out from the captured shinobi. Very troubling. Very troubling indeed.

Sarutobi Hiruzen leaned back in his chair as he gazed at the two shinobi standing before him. _"Very comfortable chair actually. I wonder who made it?"_ He contemplated silently. He turned his thoughts back to the current topic at hand though. Kakashi Hatake and Inoichi Yamanaka stood at attention in front of their leader after reporting what happened and what they had found out.

"So, what you are telling me" he began. "is that this, obviously fairly powerful shinobi, managed to not only slip through our defenses, remaining undetected as he did so, long enough for him to not only figure out where Naruto was" Kakashi and Inoichi both flinched slightly but nodded. "but also long enough to get to where he was training and attack Shisui, trying to get at Naruto." The two shinobi flinched yet again before nodding. "And, not only that, but apparently, this shinobi is Minato's long lost brother that was kidnapped by Iwa when he was still a boy." Inoichi grimaced and nodded. "And if that wasn't enough, he has seals on him that are blocking his memory from before he was kidnapped and also ensure his loyalty to the Tsuchikage." Kakashi flinched.

Hiruzen stayed silent for a bit and thought things over before speaking again.

"Well, shit." Kakashi and Inoichi both nodded grimly. "Kakashi, you are to go and find Jiraiya and drag his sorry ass back here to Konoha. Force is authorized if necessary, and so help me god, if this mission requires the use of your families bloodline or your father's sword and you don't see fit to use it, I will chop you up into pieces and spread them so far that a Hyuuga won't be able to find them all! This is an S-rank mission. Do not speak of it to anyone." Kakashi flinched before disappearing in a shunshin. "Inoichi, take Shikaku and Chouza with you and find Tsunade. I don't care _what _it takes, but bring her back here. If she resists, feel free to use force. I don't give a shit what my wayward students think right now. Konoha is in a _very_ bad position right now and I _don't_ care if I hurt their damn feelings! Now get going!" Inoichi flinched yet again before disappearing after Kakashi.

Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back into his chair again. He really didn't _want_ to treat his students like this, but if what he feared was true, Konoha would once again be in a war for its life in a very short amount of time. He leaned further back in his chair as he focused on nothing but his pipe and smoking it. _"Really is a remarkably comfortable chair. Wonder who made it? Should congratulate them on such a fine job."_

Itachi sighed as he continued jumping through the trees. Three days ago the Hokage had suddenly upped patrols for no apparent reason. At least to most other ninja that is. Itachi himself had good reason to believe it was because of the fact that an Iwa shinobi had infiltrated Konoha for at least most of a day with no apparent effort of his part. Now this could mean that this shinobi was particularly good at infiltration and assassination, but judging by the way he had beaten Shisui with no apparent effort, it was highly unlikely. Infiltration and battle do not go hand in hand usually. Neither do assassination and battle. The more likely reason he was able to get it was because Konoha's defense had dropped a lot since the last Great War. A much more likely reason. Of course, another reason could be that this particular shinobi was _very _lucky, but it wasn't likely. Itachi did not believe in luck any more than he believed in the rinnegan.

Itachi landed on another branch but jumped off almost instantly when a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it landed just to his right. Spinning in midair and correcting himself, Itachi quickly drew a kunai of his own and deflected five more before touching down on the ground. Watching his surrounding's carefully, he wasn't surprised when five copies of a man wearing a mask with the Iwa symbol on it came out of the underbrush.

"Surrender. You are surrounded." One of the figures said. Itachi kept silent and listened for the telltale sound of weapons flying through the air. Soon enough he heard something coming at him from behind and ducked down under a few shuriken that had come out of the underbrush. Spinning on his heal, Itachi went through handseals quickly before firing a giant fireball in the direction the shuriken came from before charging one of the copies and quickly dispatching it with a kick.

"You are more skilled than we thought." The man spoke again. "No matter though. You will still die." As the figure spoke, kunai came from two directions at once, causing Itachi to jump into the air to avoid them. As soon as he did though, a spike of earth erupted beneath him. Thinking quickly, Itachi performed handseals before aiming a powerful wind jutsu straight ahead at a tree; blowing himself out of harms way. Landing on a clear patch of ground, Itachi struggled to control his breathing while trying to figure out where all the enemies were. All of a sudden, he heard the sound of vegetation rustling before he turned around to where he heard it and fired another huge fireball in the direction he heard it. Itachi heard a scream of pain and then silence.

The man frowned slightly under his mask before signaling in his clones. All three remaining clones rushed Itachi at once before he had a chance to recover. When Itachi heard them coming, he immediately spun around, ducking underneath a kick, and stabbing the clone with the kunai he had drawn while spinning. Leaving the kunai imbedded, Itachi grabbed a fist speeding at his head, before flipping the clone over him completely and jumping over an attempted leg sweep. The clone that had performed the leg sweep leapt up as well, attempting to hit Itachi in midair. Itachi grabbed it's fist, forcing it under him as he landed, and forcing it to crumble into earth.

When he landed again, Itachi barely saw a boulder heading for him before dodging out of the way and running at the man, only to be forced to dodge as a kunai flew by him. The man pulled out a kunai of his own before settling into a basic stance. Itachi withdrew a kunai as well before charging the man and sending a slash that was parried, with the man countering with a well aimed stab to the gut. Itachi twisted out of the way, rolling himself along the man's arm, before he sank his kunai into the back of the man's head. Pulling his kunai out, Itachi watched as the man's body crumbled into earth.

In the bushes, the man signaled his two teammates before jumping away. Itachi walked over to where he had shot the second fireball and saw a burnt corpse lying on the ground. He sighed as he sealed the corpse in a storage scroll before heading back to Konoha. _"Hokage-sama isn't going to like this."_ He thought as he made his way through the trees again.

It had been four day's since Kakashi had been sent to find Jiraiya, and he still hadn't found him anywhere in the surrounding area so far. Add that to the fact that he was still slightly sore about the fact the Hokage had basically reprimanded him on his refusal to use his family's kekkai genkai or his father's sword, and he was in a really bad mood. As he passed through a town in fire country, he heard a perverted giggle coming from the other side of the hot spring he was at. A feeling of dread spread throughout him. Turning the corner, he saw exactly the man he was looking for. Jiraiya. Kakashi sighed before walking up to him.

"As much as I enjoy you books Jiraiya-sama, I'm afraid I have orders to inform you that your sensei needs you back in Konoha." Kakashi said in an even tone.

Jiraiya turned around and looked at Kakashi for a bit before answering with a grin. "Nah." He said before turning back to his peep hole. _"Time to knock some sense into you boy."_ He said grinning inside. Kakashi may have been a prodigy when he was younger, but as soon as his father had died, he began to sink into a pit of despair. It only grew worse when Obito and Rin died, and it finally took his life over when Minato died. As much as he himself liked the boy, Jiraiya could easily figure out why his sensei would send Kakashi to get him.

Kakashi, seeing Jiraiya was not going to come easily, decided to ask one more time. "Are you sure?" He asked hopefully. Jiraiya did not even turn around this time. Kakashi sighed before sinking into his taijutsu stance and revealing his sharingan. "I have orders to bring you back to Konoha no matter what. Violence is condoned in this mission." He said in a monotone. Jiraiya stood up slowly before stretching and yawning.

"Been a while since I've had a good workout." He said as he got into his own stance.

Both men waited silently before Kakashi decided to start them off. Charging forward, he tried a straight punch which Jiraiya lazily blocked before swatting Kakashi away like an annoying insect. Kakashi corrected himself in midair, throwing a kunai at Jiraiya while going through handsigns. Seconds before it reached Jiraiya, the single kunai turned into ten making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow before dodging all the kunai easily.

"Come on Kakashi. Is that all you can do?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk. Kakashi growled before charging again and slashing out with another kunai he had drawn. Jiraiya merely moved aside before chopping the back of Kakashi's hand, making him drop the kunai. "I know you can do better Kakashi." He said as he moved back, arms crossed. Kakashi quickly went through handsigns before sending a large fireball at Jiraiya. Jiraiya stood there as the fireball approached. When the fireball died down, all that was left was a charred log lying of the ground. Kakashi ducked down as a punch rocketed over his head, spinning around in the hopes of sweeping Jiraiya's legs out from under him. That hope died instantly on seeing Jiraiya already in the air with a foot coming at his face. Kakashi desperately dropped flat to the ground, rolling until he was a few feet from Jiraiya again.

"You're getting better Kakashi. Good job!" Jiraiya said with a grin. Kakashi snarled, sending multiple smaller fireballs at Jiraiya. Jiraiya just weaved through them lazily before disappearing. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise before he dived forward just as a kick flew through the space his stomach just was. Kakashi rolled to his feet panting and staring at Jiraiya warily. "Are you about done now, or do you still have more tricks up your sleeve?" Jiraiya said as he leaned back against a tree. Kakashi continued panting but bit his thumb, running through handseals before sending a long, narrow stream of fire at Jiraiya.

"Katon: Kasai Yari!" He mouthed as he tracked the stream of fire, following Jiraiya's movements. Only when he felt his chakra levels growing dangerously low did he stop the attack, allowing Jiraiya to stop dodging.

"You see." Jiraiya said smiling. "So much potential. But I'm still not going back."

Kakashi sighed as he tried to calm himself down. _"Damnit! I don't want to use it!"_ He thought angrily. Sighing once more in an attempt to calm down, he took out a scroll and unsealed a tanto out of it, before holding it out before him.

"Getting serious are we?" Jiraiya asked with a grin. Kakashi charged at Jiraiya, swinging his tanto while sending out a wave of white chakra that rushed at Jiraiya. Jiraiya just sidestepped the wave of chakra with a raised eyebrow. "Nice. What else can you do with that thing?" He said, sidestepping another wave of chakra. Kakashi brought the tanto up until it was in front of him and facing forwards. Chakra began to gather at the tip before a lance of chakra shot out of it much faster than the waves. Jiraiya's eyes widened slightly before he ducked underneath it and rolled to the side, dodging the next one as well. Kakashi wasn't done yet though. Bringing it up above his head, he sent all the chakra he could spare into it, making it glow a bright silver colour. He quickly stabbed it into the ground. Seconds later, random jets of silver chakra began shooting out of the ground around Jiraiya, making him jump out of the way of beam after beam of the silver chakra until they finally stopped.

"Ugh." Kakashi groaned as he collapsed still holding the tanto. Jiraiya walked over to him and squatted down next to him.

"There now Kakashi. Was that so hard?" He asked laughing. Kakashi glared at him until he felt himself about to start laughing as well. He reached his hand up to his face, managing to pull his hitai-ate back over his eye again. "Come on Kakashi. Time to get back to Konoha. Also, next time don't just stick to your father's sword." Jiraiya said as he picked the jonin up easily, swinging him over his shoulder. "Hold on." He said with a laugh before taking off in the direction of Konoha.

Inoichi groaned as he walked alongside his two friends. They had been basically scouring fire country for any sign of her, hoping they didn't have to resort to leaving for wind, lightning, or anywhere else. So far they were having no luck at all. They had only heard rumors of Tsunade in the past five days, and no actual physical sign of her that said she was near. Just as they walked by a bar though, a man came flying through the wood wall beside them and through the house across the street. The three friends looked at each other in surprise.

"You don't think…" Inoichi began.

Shikaku cut him off. "Let's go. I want to get this troublesome job over with." He said walking into the bar. Chouza shrugged before following Shikaku inside. Inoichi looked hesitantly at the hole in the wall before following reluctantly. As soon as they were inside, they saw most of the people inside looking fearfully at a blonde woman drinking in a corner with another black haired woman holding a pig. Inoichi sighed. _"Yup. Definitely Tsunade."_ He thought as they walked up to her table.

"Troublesome. Your sensei wants you back in the village." Shikaku said looking at Tsunade who just kept drinking.

"Don't care. Go away." She said harshly before taking another drink. Shikaku looked at his friends who both nodded in resignation.

"We have been authorized to use force if need be." Shikaku said grimly.

Tsunade just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I realize how ridiculous that sounds." Shikaku said with a scowl.

Tsunade gave a derogatory laugh before turning back to her drinking. Shikaku signaled for Chouza and Inoichi to get ready. They both got into their taijutsu stances while Shikaku turned back to Tsunade.

"Are you sure?" He asked hopefully.

Tsunade just looked at him like he was crazy before continuing to drink. Shikaku gave a barely audible troublesome before grabbing the pig and running. Tsunade, Shizune, Inoichi and Chouza all stood frozen in shock for a moment before Chouza and Inoichi both bolted out after their friend. It took Tsunade a slightly longer time to realize what had just happened before she jumped up growled and took off after the three. Shizune sighed, payed the bill, and started walking towards Konoha.

Meanwhile, Shikaku slowed down a bit, allowing his two friends to catch up slightly before speeding right up again.

"Are you insane?" Inoichi shouted.

Shikaku looked at him in annoyance. "You can dig around in my head back in Konoha Inoichi. For now, focus on running and surviving." He looked up for a second. "Speaking of which, I would move now." He said as Tsunade came flying out of the trees straight for Inoichi.

Inoichi let out a groan before managing to duck and kept running. Sometimes he wondered about Shikaku.

"Get back here cowards!" Tsunade shouted angrily from behind them. Inoichi shuddered before putting more effort into running faster.

Shikaku suddenly moved to the side just as a tree came flying past where he just was. Inoichi's eyes widened before he turned his head around. Tsunade was running along the ground, grabbing trees out of the ground to throw at the three. Inoichi just gulped, turning back around and pumping all the chakra he could spare into his muscles in an effort to go even faster.

Slowly they made their way back to Konoha. Seeing the walls not too far away, Inoichi almost sighed in relief before seeing a shadow on the ground. Looking up, he saw a large boulder falling from the sky right at him. His eyes widened as he tried to jump out of the way. He barely managed it before the boulder landed right behind him. Inoichi didn't even spare it a glance as he kept on running. Seconds later, he felt something coming at him from behind. Looking back, he saw it was several very sharp fragments of the same rock he had barely managed to avoid being crushed by the first time. Inoichi groaned before flinging himself out of the way, seeing out of the corner of his eye Shikaku and Chouza do the same.

"I blame you for this Shikaku." Inoichi said as they neared the walls.

Shikaku didn't say anything, instead focusing on running for his life, still holding the pig which was surprisingly asleep as if nothing was happening. Soon after, the three ran past the guards who looked at them, then the angry woman behind them, then at each other before diving behind their booth.

"Cowards." Inoichi grumbled.

"Can you really blame them?" Chouza said. Inoichi thought for a moment before shaking his head no. Finally they arrived at the Hokage tower, dodging watermelons, carts, and even a civilian who ended up crashing into a stand selling apples. Hopefully he was alright. The three quickly ran inside the tower as if their lives depended on it, which in a way they did, running right past the anbu stationed outside the doors who took one look at the charging sannin before using the shunshin to get away. Pausing only to open the door, the three stepped into the Hokage's office before closing the door and locking it. The three then ran so they were behind the Hokage and his desk.

"_I have a really bad feeling about this."_ He thought as he heard a commotion downstairs. Then he saw the pig in Shikaku's arms and paled. "What the hell are you doing you madman?" He whispered in a desperately.

"Hey, you just told us to get her back to Konoha. Now that she is, she's your problem." Shikaku said as he handed Hiruzen the pig and disappeared. Inoichi and Chouza quickly followed his example and disappeared just as the door was literally sent flying. Right over the desk and out the window actually. Hiruzen paled as Tsunade walked in with a deceptively happy smile on her face. Trembling in fear, Hiruzen looked at the pig on the desk, then at the woman before cursing the Tsuchikage.

**Authors Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the little bit of humor at the end there. Also, with regards to Kakashi getting his ass thoroughly whooped by Jiraiya. If you recall, Jiraiya took on three of Peins bodies and beat them all in one fell swoop. Kakashi had trouble against only one, and he had the help of Chouza and Choji. The fact that they're both younger helps Jiraiya as well. Kakashi isn't as experienced as he was when he faced Pein, while Jiraiya is younger, therefore a bit stronger due to being closer to his prime. Anyways, that's my reasoning for that. Please read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Okay, I'm going to be trying to work on this story for a while until I get out of the slump that I'm in with Elemental Guardians. So sorry anyone that likes EG. On another note, Sasuke's summon will be the eagle! Anyone who wants to suggest names for the summons, please do so as I am at a loss for names! **** On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will! **

sssssssssss

"You know, you might get to see your nephew if you co-operate." Ibiki said to the blond haired man strapped to the chair in front of him.

Takahiro sat staring at the wall, ignoring all attempts to make him talk. He was a jonin of Iwagakure and he would be damned if he was going to spill any information easily! Although the man's stubborn insistence about him having a nephew was getting slightly aggravating. So he sat staring at the wall. Actually a fairly nice paint job…except…was that blood? Takahiro immediately stopped thinking about the wall and instead stared blankly into space.

"Well, it's your choice if you don't want to talk. I'm sure you'll be much more receptive to our questions when those pesky memory suppression seals are taken off."

Ah. The seals. That was one thing that Takahiro was actually slightly curious and afraid about. What were they? Were they, as the interrogator was saying, memory suppression seals? Or maybe suicide seals that the Tsuchikage or even other members of Iwagakure could activate on a whim? Either way, that was probably the only thing that scared him about this situation. That and the fact that if they were memory seals, what were they locking away from him?

ssssssssssssssss

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk and sighed. He was way too old for this sort of thing. Once again he cursed his decision of sending Shikaku after Tsunade. Just like him to do this to his wise leader. As soon as Tsunade had walked into the room smiling, she had _lightly_ flicked the wall. No doubt the wall would have had a thing or two to say about the definition of lightly. It had collapsed, no doubt causing yet more paperwork for him. Not to mention plenty of damage to the houses on the street below.

It had ended better than he thought it would though. He had told her about everything that was happening, including his wanting her to start training medic nin for every team that went out. She had reluctantly agreed. But not before grabbing the pig and breaking another wall, causing yet more paperwork for him.

"_Hopefully Jiraiya gets here soon. I need him to take a look at that Iwa nin."_ He thought as he signed yet another document pertaining to the damages from Tsunade. This one was from a family that lived under the tower and whose roof was destroyed by a falling rock. They wanted reparations for the damage caused so they could rebuild their roof. Yet another chunk of cash from Konoha's funds. Just as he was about to sign another though, he felt a chakra signature coming into the office. Through the window.

"Hello Jiraiya." He said with a sigh without turning around.

Jiraiya stopped just inside the window and grinned. "Hey sensei! Got some luggage for you!" He said as he dropped Kakashi from his shoulder onto the floor. Kakashi let out a grunt upon impact while Jiraiya walked around in front of Hiruzen's desk before sitting down in a chair. "I'll take him to the hospital later."

Hiruzen sighed, locking his hands together in front of his face. "I need you to look at some seals on a prisoner." He said looking intently at Jiraiya. Jiraiya just nodded and waited for anything else that his old sensei needed. "The prisoners name is apparently Takahiro Yuudai. That's all we've managed to get out of him. I'll come with you. Let's go."

Jiraiya nodded silently before standing up along with Hiruzen. Walking around the desk again, he bent down and picked up the jonin before disappearing in a shunshin along with his sensei.

After dropping Kakashi off at the hospital, the two appeared in the office of the head of interrogation. Ibiki, feeling the chakra disturbance, glanced up before standing and motioning the two to follow him. Following the winding network of halls below Konoha, they came to a room with chakra dispersal seals written all along the door. Ibiki quickly channeled a bit of his chakra into the master seal in the center before opening the door and stepping inside with the other two following.

In the center of the room, a man with blonde hair sitting locked to a chair with chakra reinforced cuffs, while a chakra locking seal showed on his neck before he turned his head to face the newcomers.

"This is the man?" Jiraiya asked in curiosity. He looked remarkably like his old student, but he immediately dismissed it as a coincidence.

Hiruzen nodded his head. "Yes, he is." He said as he stepped back along with Ibiki.

Jiraiya walked up to the man and started examining the man for seals. He stayed like that for ten minutes, eyes roving over the man's body, looking and finding every seal on him. Hiruzen and Ibiki waited patiently until Jiraiya stepped away from the man with a grim look on his face.

"Well?" Hiruzen asked reluctantly.

Jiraiya just looked at his sensei. "Get this man into a _very_ secure location that nobody knows about except us." He said as he turned to the door.

Hiruzen looked at his student puzzled for a moment before following. Just before he left, he motioned to Ibiki to do what was required. Five minutes after they left, they were back in Hiruzen's office where Jiraiya went through handseals, activating the security seals after kicking all the anbu guards out. Once the jutsu was in place, Jiraiya looked grimly at his sensei.

"Alright Jiraiya, what is going on." Hiruzen asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't know what those seals are sensei. Only seal masters know what those are and how to make them." Jiraiya said. Hiruzen nodded slightly. He had only ever gotten to the intermediate level in seals. The same level as Kakashi. Jiraiya continued. "Those seals are forbidden seals. They seal away all thoughts that the applier wants sealed away, never to be released unless another seal master releases them. The unspoken rule among seal masters is that whoever uses those seals without the knowledge of all the other seal masters is to be immediately killed and their body destroyed." He said as Hiruzen paled. "I only wish that I knew who did it. He needs to be destroyed. That wasn't the only forbidden seal on him though. There were two other's on his arm. One, a loyalty seal with a nasty twist. If the person the seal is applied to betrays whoever put them on, the person who put them on can activate the seal, rupturing the chakra pathways, destroying the tenketsu, and frying the brain. They just have to be close enough. The last seal on him is a standard chakra suppression seal, meant to keep him from growing too powerful would be my guess."

Hiruzen looked down at his desk as if searching for answers there. Finally he looked up and spoke no expression on his face at all. "Take the seals off as soon as you can. Something tells me that the Tsuchikage won't want that man alive for much longer." He said. Jiraiya nodded before removing the jutsu and disappearing to remove the seals, not bothering to mention that removing them could reduce Takahiro to the intelligence of a rock. A rock with chakra, but a rock nevertheless. Hiruzen already probably knew. It was a given with seals.

sssssssssssssssssss

"What do you mean Takahiro was caught?" The towering man yelled at the quivering pile of flesh before him.

The man kneeling on the ground in front of his leader shivered in fear of the massive killing intent he was giving of. "H-he was caught b-by the c-copy nin K-Kakashi H-Hatake." He managed to stutter out. The Tsuchikage looked at his pathetic underling before drawing a kunai and throwing it straight into the shinobi's throat. The shinobi fell forward, futilely attempting to draw breath. Seconds later, he was still, lying on the ground with blood seeping onto the rock floor beneath him.

"Pathetic." He muttered to himself as he stepped over the man's body. Walking through the open door of his office, he thought on what could have gone wrong. Takahiro was too strong for most of the chuunin and jonin in that pathetic village. Even if he had ran into the copy nin, he should have been strong enough to at least escape. Unless he was ambushed somehow, but even then he should have been able to kill himself without too much hassle. After all, Takahiro's loyalty seal made him totally loyal to him, and he had given express orders to commit suicide if he was caught. So how _was_ he caught?

As he got to the entrance to the underground maze that was under Iwagakure, he made a handseal, causing the massive door blocking the entrance to open. As soon as he was through, it slammed shut, making a loud boom that echoed through the massive chamber.

"The plan is delayed for three years. Until then, train and grow stronger." He said to a man stationed by the door as he walked past, aiming for the largest building in the room. The man ran off to inform his superiors while the Tsuchikage walked into the massive building.

sssssssssssssssss

Jiraiya sighed as he drew the last line on Takahiro's body. Sitting the pot of ink and the brush down on the ground, he stood up and activated the seal he had drawn onto the man's body. Immediately, the lines started writhing around, twisting and turning, retracting onto all three seals on the man's body. Takahiro screamed in agony as he tried to move but couldn't. Mentally, Jiraiya congratulated himself on immobilizing the man, but cursed as his screams got louder. Finally, after what seemed like years to Takahiro, the pain to his body stopped. He sighed in relief as he relaxed his muscles, but seconds later, a splitting pain went through his head as he screamed and lost consciousness.

Looking over Takahiro's body, Jiraiya checked to make sure the seals had been removed, sighing in relief when he saw they were gone. He picked the Takahiro's body up before leaving for the Hokage's office. Once there, he would wait through the night, watching the man and waiting for him to awaken. When Takahiro's eyes finally opened, Jiraiya flared his chakra before waiting for his old sensei to show up.

ssssssssssssssssss

"Alright Jiraiya, what did you call me here for." Hiruzen said as he walked in the door to his office. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Takahiro sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Oh." He said dumbly. Jiraiya grinned at his old sensei who snapped out of his trance and turned on him. "Is he alright?" He asked.

Jiraiya thought for a moment. "He should be fine, but I would keep an eye on him for a while. His memories were locked at a young age, so theres no telling what kind of damage that could have done." He finally said.

Hiruzen sighed in relief before turning to the blonde sitting on the couch. "How are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly.

Takahiro looked up at the old Hokage with a scowl. "My head fucking hurts, my muscles are aching, and I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He shouted. Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked with a sheepish look.

"Never mind." Hiruzen said with a sigh before turning back to Takahiro. "What can you remember?" He asked.

Takahiro closed his eyes. "I remember playing outside our country house." He said as he concentrated. He grimaced in pain before continuing. "Then, a sharp stab of pain in the back of my head. I blacked out, and when I woke up, I was in a dark room and strapped to a table with a hooded man drawing lines-no seals, on my body." He grimaced again. "Everything after that is sort of hazy." He said finally as he opened his eyes. "What happened?" He asked hesitantly.

Hiruzen sighed, looking up at the ceiling in thought. Finally he turned his head to Jiraiya. "Are the seals up?" Jiraiya nodded his head and Hiruzen turned to Takahiro, hands clasped behind his back in thought. "From what I can infer from the information I have so far, you were kidnapped after being knocked out in trees behind your family's country house. After that, you were taken to the Tsuchikage who got a seal master to put various seals on you, one of which was a memory repressing seal. Another, from what Jiraiya has told me, was a loyalty seal and a chakra suppressing seal, no doubt to maintain your loyalty to the Tsuchikage and to prevent you from growing too powerful for them to control." As he said this, Takahiro's fists tightened in anger as he started to unknowingly let out killing intent.

Jiraiya looked on in interest, wondering how much chakra he had now that it was all unlocked. Suddenly his eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you telling me that he's Minato's brother?" He asked in disbelief. Hiruzen sighed before nodding. Takahiro looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition.

"Minato!" He said excitedly. "Where is he?" He asked with a smile.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya both looked out the window in the direction of the memorial stone in sadness before turning back to Takahiro.

"No…." Takahiro murmured softly. "He couldn't be dead….he can't be…."

"Six years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. Many brave shinobi died valiantly trying to drive it away from the village. None could…until your brother, the Hokage, appeared on the battlefield…and sacrificed his own life to defeat it." Hiruzen said sadly.

Takahiro looked stricken and put his head in his hands, sitting in silence. Jiraiya and Hiruzen both stood in silence, letting him grieve. Finally Takahiro looked up, red-rimmed eyes staring up at them. "Is there anything of my family left?" He asked sadly, fearing the answer.

Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya who silently nodded. "Your brother had a son who is now living with the Uchiha clan." He said. Takahiro looked down in thought. "If you wish, you may see him, although I can't let you take care of him. He's in the guardianship of the Uchiha clan, so he is safe as he can be considering whose son he is."

"That's probably for the best. At least until I'm stronger." Takahiro said, still deep in thought. "In the meantime, can I have a private training ground to train in? The Tsuchikage will probably come after me when he finds out what has happened."

"Yes you can, but you will have anbu guards to protect you and make sure you don't try escaping. At least for two years." Hiruzen said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I'll make sure your trust is not wasted." Takahiro said as he got up.

"I expect you to. Jiraiya."

"Yes?"

"Take Takahiro to Minato's old estate and get him set up there. Guard him until morning when I can get some anbu to do it."

"Yes sensei." Jiraiya said as he put his hand on Takahiro's shoulder. "See ya later!" With that the two disappeared from his office.

Hiruzen walked behind his desk before sinking down into his chair; already deep in thought on the preparations they would need to go through for them to be ready for a war. "Damn." He muttered in exhaustion. "I'm way too old for this sort of thing."

sssssssssssssssssssss

**Authors Note: That's it! Chapter 3 is done! Next chapter is a time-skip to when Naruto and Sasuke are twelve and they are graduating. Hope everyone enjoyed it. **


End file.
